


I Couldn't Stand To Face You

by pietrosminimoff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Oma Kokichi-centric, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietrosminimoff/pseuds/pietrosminimoff
Summary: It was by that fountain, out by Hope’s Peak Academy, that Kokichi found himself at a loss for words. Kokichi Ouma, the notorious liar, the one who never stopped talking, was at a loss for words.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	I Couldn't Stand To Face You

It was by that fountain, out by Hope’s Peak Academy, that Kokichi found himself at a loss for words. Kokichi Ouma, the notorious liar, the one who never stopped talking, was at a loss for words.

Shuichi Saihara had always piqued Kokichi’s interest, from the very first time they met. His quiet demeanor, the way he seemed almost at peace with Kokichi’s mischief. The way his eyes twinkled in mild annoyance, with a hint of amusement, yet he (almost) never lashed out at Kokichi. His patience was something Kokichi yearned to bend and break, if only for the amusement that came with it.

The two were both students at Hope’s Peak, the new one, of course. Saihara was the new Super High School Level Detective, with the former one teaching classes at that very academy. Kokichi was the Super High School Level Supreme Leader, a title he had earned through incredibly hard work and building a secret organization from the ground up. It had over ten thousand members! At least, that’s what he told everyone. 

After Kokichi had taken an interest in Saihara, he was determined to get closer to him. On the first day of that week, he asked him to join him by the fountain that evening, as an attempt to get to know him. Saihara warily accepted. 

That evening, they sat in the sunset, basking in the warmth of the summer air and relishing the approach of the cool night. Kokichi talked and lied and told the truth for at least an hour, interchangeably throwing facts and lies in his statements like it was no big deal. Every time he said something that vaguely sounded like a lie, he could see Saihara’s brow furrow with concentration as he attempted to figure out if it  _ was _ a lie. It was even funnier when it wasn’t.

They played rock-paper-scissors that day.

The next day, they played tag. During their breaks, they spoke and caught their breath. Kokichi was only slightly thrown by how pretty Saihara looked with his sleeves rolled up to the elbow

The day after that, they played cards. Kokichi brought a deck with him every day, in case some sacrificial hitman was available. Now, Saihara was his sacrificial hitman. Every time Kokichi spoke of his secret organization, Saihara appeared to grow more and more confused, but in those pretty green eyes, there was a hint of acceptance and understanding. 

The fourth day, Kokichi was mostly quiet as they sat on the ground and played a board game. He listened to Saihara talk about his uncle’s business, and Kokichi rarely listened to others. Saihara was… special, so far.

On the final day, Kokichi was speechless. It was by that fountain, out by Hope’s Peak Academy, that Kokichi found himself at a loss for words. Kokichi Ouma, the notorious liar, the one who never stopped talking, was at a loss for words.

Shuichi was looking down at him with a slight smile, not quite understanding the depth of his words.

_ “You’re not a bad person, Kokichi.” _

Everyone at Hope’s Peak thought he was. He was the liar, the dictator. The annoying little kid. The one whose talent didn’t make any sense. The one without friends, so he bothered everyone else. The one who was scared of getting close to people, so he lied and deceived to make sure people wouldn’t like him. And here was Shuichi, saying he didn’t think those things. He didn’t think Kokichi was a bad person. 

Kokichi sat there, sitting in the sunset, his skin turning pink that was almost unnoticeable under the orange light. He was looking up at Shuichi like he had hung the stars in the sky, as though he held the world in his hands. Shuichi was looking down at him still, his skin also faintly orange. There was understanding in his eyes, and his smile didn’t grow or shrink, but something about it shifted.

“You don’t have to lie to me. But if you want to, that’s okay, too. I think I’ve gotten okay at knowing when you’re lying.”

Kokichi had to stop looking at him. He fixed his gaze on the orange water of the fountain, the sloshing as the streams hit the base, the rustling of the bright green leaves around them. He was scared that if he made eye contact, Shuichi would hear his heart beating, see the panic in his eyes mixed with wonder and… affection. 

Kokichi shrugged, trying to appear aloof. “You can believe what you want,” he grinned, though his heart wasn’t in it. “You’re the detective, so maybe you’re right. But everyone is wrong sometimes.”

  
  



End file.
